1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communications devices, and particularly, to a cable modem.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable television (CATV) system often includes a cable modem and a television or computer. The cable modem provides access to a network via optical fibers or coaxial cables. The cable modem converts network data into a digital signal that can be transferred over optical fibers. However, when upload or download of data via the cable modem is finished, a power amplifier thereof remains functioning, continuing to consume energy. One method of curtailing such waste is to cut power to the amplifier. However, the impedance characteristics of the cable modem suffer as a result, as do the radio frequency (RF) impedance characteristics of the CATV.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cable modem which can overcome the limitations described.